


Farena's Reason

by ColorlessButterfly



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessButterfly/pseuds/ColorlessButterfly
Summary: The reason why Leona become what he is today, is the same reason why Farena won't let his brother go
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Farena's Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is not BL. Farena with a twisted personality

Farena smiles brightly as he saw his brother’s silhouette in the mirror. _He is home._ His son, Cheka, rushes to hug his beloved Ojitan violently. His head bumps into Leona’s stomach, the older man almost fell from the cub’s forceful hug. He picks Cheka up and didn’t say anything. Leona pass through him with a single glare and proceed to his room. Farena perfectly knows how much his little brother envy him. Detest him. Annoyed at his very existence. Even so, he has his own reason why he won’t let his brother go.

* * *

Twenty years ago, the kingdom rejoice when the second prince was born. A beautiful, tiny prince. Farena was twelve when his brother was born. When he holds his brother for the first time, Leona was so fragile and soft. He promised himself he will protect and love his little brother no matter what happened. His little brother born a little bit small and slender for a male lion. This condition made their mother become overprotective to Leona.

He actually wanted to play with his baby brother, but he rarely had a chance. Even though he is strong, Farena understand very well that he is a slow learner. As the future king, Farena needs more than his strength. He spends more time with his father. Learning about all the responsibilities he will carry one day. His life path already decided long ago. He will study with royal tutors before he attends Royal Sword Academy when he turned 16. After he graduate, he will serve the country alongside his father before becoming a king himself.

Meanwhile, his little brother grows up healthily under their mother’s care. He is so cute and tiny, beautiful like a doll. Rumors spread around the castle how much the Queen loved his youngest son dearly. He is the apple of her eyes, anyone who dared to hurt the second prince won’t be graced by the Queen’s mercy. Their mother spoils Leona like there is no tomorrow. Of course she loved him too, but her overprotective behavior was different when it comes to Leona.

Their mother was strong, even stronger than their father. Farena loves and respect her at the same time. Farena always grateful because he got his mother’s strength. His mother was the leader of Royal Guard Squad, no one ever dare to disobey the Queen even the King himself. Whatever the Queen wants, that’s what the Queen get. The Queen is strict, strong, brave—everything Farena wanted himself to be. Yet, this is the very same Queen that become weak when it comes to the second prince’s begging eyes. Everyone knows how much the Queen spoiled the second prince, to the point Leona only behaves when their mother told him to. His little brother was hard to please, but their mother rarely say no to her cute baby. Of course, no one in the castle dared to go against the Queen’s wish.

Whenever their mother brings them around the country to observe their people, praises come from everyone how pretty and cute Leona was. Their mother will show a proud smile when she heard praises for her son. She will pat Leona’s head and told her son to say his gratitude for the praises. Something Farena never experienced for fourteen years in his life. He is happy enough when people praised him as someone bright and kind, but there are times when he thought the praises sounded like some relief thoughts. Something like ‘a _s expected, our future king is kind and bright just like the previous kings’._

After Leona comes to his life, it feels like his baby brother stole their mother from him. Her loving eyes, her warm embraces, her kind voices, every bit of her attention. Even so, Farena can’t hate Leona. His little brother is indeed cute and beautiful. Leona is adorable, of course everyone will melt for him. Besides, his mother must felt lonely because he spends more time with his father. He tried to understand, even if he hated to.

* * *

Time passed and Farena finally enroll to Royal Sword Academy. He can only come home on holiday because RSA is a boarding school. Farena’s magic powers are not that strong, but not weak either. His unique magic is quite useful and nice. When he comes home for his first summer holiday, his little brother already get smarter. Leona can do a little basic magic now. He is so smart that he can understand those hard themed books Farena studied when he was ten. Leona might lost to him in chess, but Farena hates to admit that it was difficult to win from his little brother.

It feels like Leona grows faster when he was away. Not only beautiful and adorable, his little brother is a natural genius. A little fire sparks in his heart when their mother told him proudly how much Leona grows this past months. How fast he can learn magic, how smart he is and how much Leona loved to play chess. He can only force a smile when he listened to their mother’s story.

Even in the letters she sent to him, she never miss out to mention his little brother’s name. It was always him. Leona this, Leona that. At first, it was nice to know how much his brother grows. He can imagine his tiny, cute brother now have grown into a smart young lion. It must be nice to have someone like Leona to develop the country alongside him. Several letters later, it caused a little fire in his heart grows. He tried hard to forget the burning feeling inside his heart by partying and sleeping. Singing happily with his friends helped him to ease those negative energy. He already promised himself, no matter what, he will love his little brother.

Honestly, he was scared to go home. Whenever he comes home, Leona grows more and more. Not only smart, his magic skill was amazing. It was getting harder and harder to win in a chess match against him. Moreover, Leona hates to lose. His ambition got bigger and bigger, his growth scares Farena a little. Looks like Farena was not the only one who were scared of Leona’s growth. Several attempts were made to kill the genius second prince, nobles even the ministers hired some people from poor region to do their dirty work. Farena stop counting the amount of threats Leona get after the twentieth attempts. 

Now the King started to compare him and the younger lion more. The King always said ‘you can’t be a king, because you are the second prince’ to Leona whenever the dark-haired prince told their parents how much he wanted to be a king. He never know, the King always praised the younger prince whenever he was alone with his eldest. He took pride in his successor, that’s why he never praised the second prince openly. He always acted like he never care about his youngest son, growing a huge amount of jealousy inside the second prince’s heart. Farena knows Leona's resentment towards him, but he let his little brother to resent him. He can't convince Leona not to hate him while in reality, he himself detest Leona to a certain degree.

_Father only care about you. He doesn’t care about me. No one loves me. No one care about me. Why should I be born if everyone hates me and ignore me like this… You slack off and sleep a lot, but why you are the only one who got praises, Aniki? Why do people in this castle only praised you, but not me? Why did everything I do always get nitpicked? Even the ministers hate me so much._

Farena never answered Leona’s questions. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to hurt Leona, he already promised himself he will protect and love his brother. The fire inside his heart grows bigger uncontrolled, he might say something bad if he opens his mouth. _You already have everything, why do you want to take the only thing left for me?_

If only Leona knows, when both of them alone, their father would talked about how embarrassing it is for him, that people consider the second prince worth to kill more than the first prince. He never fails to mention how smart his youngest son was, too much for Farena’s heart. Leona this, Leona that. Leona, Leona, Leona, it was always been him. Not only their mother, now their father started to talk more about Leona. So what if the servants, the ministers, those annoying nobles praised him? It doesn’t matter for him, because in the end, the people he wanted to praise him the most, only set their eyes on their genius beautiful baby.

Farena hates the relief he felt when he knows how the servants actually had a hard time with Leona. That they actually badmouth his little brother a lot behind his back. The genius second prince, loved dearly by the Queen, is a spoiled brat that was hard to please. Of course they were always careful when they badmouth the second prince. If the Queen ever found out about their talks, only God knows what will happen to them. Their talks somehow lighten up his heart a bit. _I only heard what I deserve to hear after everything I went through. It was Leona's fault, it doesn't have anything to do with me._

* * *

Not long after, an incident happened. It was his last holiday before he graduated from RSA. The royal family went to visit another country, they hoped this is a good signal for a further cooperation in developing remote area for poor people. Suddenly, a bunch of strangers attacked their party. Those strangers are trained well, their built is different from a mere person. They can do magic and their movements were fast. A group of trained assassins.

It was clear they targeted the second prince. One of the attacker managed to carve a long, deep scar on Leona’s left eyes. Leona cries in pain, blood streams from his eyes. Negative energy surrounded the Queen as she heard her beloved son crying in pain and she turned dark. Farena then remember a state called overblot. His mother overblots, it means her life is in danger if she keep this state. The rage of the Queen sweep everyone on sight, even the royal guard.

He didn’t know what to do. Leona stopped crying, now he trembles in fear while watching their mother raged out. Farena tried his best to help his father beat the Queen, but his magic was not strong enough to beat his mother. Then, he saw something unexpected. Leona’s unique magic, King’s Roar. The young prince’s magic managed to wake the Queen. When the royal mage come to rescue them, his mother already weak and his little brother fainted from blood loss and fatigue. He apologized to his mother because he can’t protect her. She only smiles and told him it was not his fault. The last thing he remember before he passed out was his mother used up all the energy she had left to erase Leona’s memory of this incident.

* * *

His graduation feels empty. His mother was not here anymore, his father still in weak state and Leona is a loner now. Thanks to their mother, Leona didn’t remember anything about that day. His scar still carved deeply on his face, it always reminds Farena of his failure and his pain. _If only mother didn’t love Leona that much.._. _She wouldn’t go overblot. Father will be healthy like he used to, she will be alive…_ The fire inside his heart get bigger as he remember his mother threw her life away because she didn’t want Leona to remember her raging state. Just because she didn’t want Leona to feared and hated her.

After that incident, the servants started to talk about Leona frequently. The second prince is hard to please, really different from their bright and cheerful future king. The second prince is scary, his unique magic is terrifying. Rumors about Leona’s unique magic already spreads and people are scared. They compared Leona to him, praised him while bring Leona down. Now his little brother pulled himself away from everyone. Leona rejects Farena, his eyes are dark and full of resentment towards his own older brother.

The servants’ gossip get into Leona’s heart so bad, all feelings that pent up inside them now burst like a volcano. After the Queen is gone, everyone treats him differently. They dared to badmouth him when he was present, they obey him just because they were scared he will turned them into sand. The seven years old spent his time alone to study by himself, he throws tantrum often and arrogantly challenged the royal tutors if they wanted to teach him. A lot of tutors gave up because they can’t win against Leona, that’s why their father decided to let Leona do what he wanted. For Farena, the King’s decision means he trusted the ability of his youngest son, but for Leona this decision means the King decided to abandon him and focused on his successor only.

Situation get worse as the time goes by. More attempts were made by a lot of people to kill the second prince. They feared him, loathed him, wished for his death. The stronger Leona get, the bigger fear grows into those people heart. Maybe Leona was never physically stronger than him, but Farena admits his younger brother was better in everything else. Farena can’t win in a chess match against Leona anymore, his heart filled with jealousy when he sneak on his brother’s practice on magic and found out his brother do much better compared to him. He got jealous of Leona's cool unique magic and his intelligence, envy his quick-wit very much. 

Now the King getting weaker and weaker, Farena had to take his place in most of official matters. Especially attending those parties held by the rich. Farena actually hates parties and celebrations. While a lot of people in this country suffer from hunger, the riches throw a party mindlessly. He can’t voiced his opinion carelessly because this is a tradition since a long time ago. It was different for Leona, because he can openly said ‘this party sucks’. Leona’s arrogant behavior leads them to badmouth the second prince more often. From the deepest part of his heart, it also hurts him because some of his guests badmouth Leona openly. Farena was in a dilemma. Half of his heart wanted to defend his beloved brother, but the other half told him not to. Whenever he remembers how Leona took everything from him, he just let those people badmouth his brother. The second prince took his mother from him, took his father’s trust, he also had all the beauty, talents and intelligence he wished to have. His brother had a freedom to say whatever he wanted unlike him. _A little rumors won’t hurt, it’s fine.  
_

At that time, Farena’s wisdom and bright personality were the only thing that left for him. He tried his best to stay calm, wise and cheerful or he won’t have anything else. Sometimes he defends Leona for his own sake. He ignored the blazing fire of jealousy that burns his heart. To make himself feel better, he gave a little ‘comfort’ words to Leona once in a while. Of course, Leona always responds badly. Farena didn’t expect anything since he said those comfort words half-heartedly. Thank goodness the servants are stupid enough to see his act as ‘the ungrateful second prince dare to refuse their future king’s affection’.

* * *

The King passed away when Farena was twenty-two. He took the throne and crowned as the new king. Farena got married to a strong lioness just like his mother. Three years later, they were blessed with a cute son named Cheka. His son resembled him a lot, except the color of his eyes. Meanwhile, his brother pulled himself away more after Cheka’s birth. _Now you have a son, I don’t have any purpose to stay here._ The thirteen years old’s resentment got stronger, he never join family dinner unless the current Queen told him to. Maybe she reminded him of their mother or he was just scared of her. His little brother now sleeps a lot, lazing off all day and ordering the servants around.

Leona’s current state reminded him of himself back then. Now feels bad, maybe he shouldn’t let those people badmouths Leona. It feels wrong that he is the only one who got all the happiness. Leona didn’t even come to Cheka’s ceremony. Farena scolds him, but Leona didn’t waver.

 _The first born really had it easy. Even if all you do is sleeping and singing all day, you can become king,_ was what Leona said.

The raging fire he thoughts already faded for a long time, finally blazing once again. Farena just said a half-hearted comfort as usual, wishing his little brother can’t see through his heart.

“Leona… You are intelligence.”

_Even more than I will ever be._

“Certainly there are things you can do for this country even though you can’t become king.”

_Because if you become king, I won’t have anything else._

Leona responds cynically and left the room. Farena can only called his brother’s name, he didn’t have any motivation to chase the teen. 

* * *

One day, his four years old son throws a tantrum. The servants rarely went to him unless it is important. He rushed to Cheka’s room when they told him that his son didn’t listen to anyone, not even his mother. His son crying and wailing, his nose was red from his cries. _I want Ojitan! Where is Ojitan!_ His son cried loudly because his uncle was nowhere to be found.

Today is supposed to be the first day of winter holiday, but Leona won’t come home. This year he become the captain of NRC Magift Club, he told them he won’t come home. His little brother never calls home after he enrolled to NRC, always had a reason not to come home, he only replied the letters they sent him if it was from the recent Queen. Cheka screams loudly, he must be sad because it’s been a long time since he met his Ojitan. Farena offers his son to play together until his Ojitan comes home, but Cheka refused. _I only want to play with Ojitan! I want to learn magic with Ojitan! I want to play Magift with Ojitan!_

Cheka didn’t stop crying until the sun sets. His son is now in a deep sleep, tired from crying all day. The last time he cried this long was the first day of Leona’s enrollment to NRC. His son indeed close with Leona, his son idolize his uncle so much. It felt like his son's world revolve around Leona. When will Ojitan comes home, do you think he loves me, I want to play with him, why Ojitan didn't reply my letter yet, do you think I can be like Ojitan when I grow up, Ojitan this, Ojitan that. His wife said she will sent a letter to Leona, hoping her brother-in-law can consider to go home even for a short time. _I told you, you should convince Leona harder and give him more attention, dear._ Farena took a long sigh. He gave up. He let the fire inside that he controlled all this time, burns his heart completely.

* * *

Farena smiles bitterly while watching his son play with Leona. The second prince looks annoyed, but he listened to whatever his nephew told him to. Cheka dangles on Leona’s back happily, amazed by his uncle’s magic. Leona let out a loud groans, but he holds Cheka gently to avoid hurting his nephew.

Farena can’t take his eyes off of Leona. His brother asked him several times to stop bothering him. He even said he will be fine if his status as a prince erased, as long as they stop chasing him around. Leona said he wanted to be free from the burden of being his brother’s shadow. He said he is tired being number two, he can’t be number one if Farena is still with him. The dark-haired prince never did whatever they told him, always disobey Farena, hoping his brother will finally set him free. He deliberately delayed his graduation from NRC to avoid his own home. At first, Farena thoughts to let Leona free might be the best for both of them, but for the second thoughts, he decided to follow the darkest part of his heart to chained Leona here.

_I’m sorry, Leona. You are the only one that still revolve your mind solely on me… I will never let you go. Even if it costs me everything. Even if I have to see you get hurt. For all the things you stole from me… Our mother, our father, my family, a freedom to speak, every single thing I’ve always wanted in myself… My beloved brother, I won’t let you to have everything I should’ve had if you were not born into this world._

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story on the fact that male lions with darker mane are genetically superior. So according to nature law, Leona was supposed to be better than Farena. I hope you enjoy this and stay safe everyone!


End file.
